Torture device
.]] A torture device used by Revolver Ocelot was an electroshock instrument used to interrogate subjects. It consisted of a central "bed," to which the subject was restrained by their wrists and ankles, supported by two columns to either side, allowing the bed to be rotated between a horizontal and vertical position. A series of seven small spotlights were situated directly above the bed. A set of wires led to the power source, and another to the control monitor with which varying levels of electrical voltage could be applied to the subject's whole body. History During the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005, Ocelot used the torture device to kill the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, under the pretense of interrogating him for Metal Gear REX's detonation code. The device was later used on Solid Snake in order to learn of the operating procedure of REX's PAL key, with the threat that Ocelot would kill Meryl Silverburgh if he did not cooperate. After enduring several sessions of intense torture, Snake eventually succeeded in escaping captivity. A similar torture device was utilized on board Arsenal Gear during the Big Shell Incident in 2009. However, outside of restraining a naked Raiden for a brief period, the machine was never used to torture him directly, with Solidus Snake instead taking the opportunity to scan his cerebral implants via his exoskeleton's "snake arms." Unconfirmed history The Spetsnaz' Series 007A Torture Device, originally made by the French military in the 1960s, was an effective way of extracting confessions from terrorists, thieves, and murderers. Although never officially used, the Douleur Electrique (French for "electric-like pain") was a great success, and sold to the Russians in the 1970s as the most effective means of torture. Revolver Ocelot made specific improvements to the model, including strengthened pillar blocks, control panels on the device moving together with a central "bed." At least 37 victims, including Donald Anderson, have died on Ocelot's machine since being imported from Russia. The weight is 7,450 lbs, with a height of 320 cm or 10.4 ft. It can only hold one person at a time. The subject is bolted to the bed, a large belt around the waist and wrists, and the interrogator able to rotate and raise or lower the bed by simple computer control. Either pressure or electrical voltage could be applied to the subject's whole body, producing up to 4,000 volts of AC/DC power, and applying up to 500 lbs. per square inch. Behind the scenes The torture scene(s) in Metal Gear Solid alters the upcoming events after Solid Snake destroys Metal Gear REX. If the player can resist Ocelot's torture, Meryl will live, and drives the jeep to help them escape. However, if the player surrenders, Ocelot will kill her, and Otacon will drive the jeep, instead. Although torture via electrocution was first widely practiced by the French, Ocelot often employed the technique, despite later remarking during the Big Shell Incident that he "never trusts a Frenchman." In addition, Ocelot was ironically born in France. Ocelot and the torture device are referenced by Solid Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, during a Codec conversation with Mei Ling concerning Pikachu, an electric type Pokémon. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Sources * Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Category:Technology